The Others
by HPFNOOO
Summary: A former Death Eater, a teenage prodigy, with anger issues, a witch, who didn't know she was a witch, an underage witch and a Hufflepuff, a seriously mismatched group. Can they take a stand? Rated M for suggestions of abuse, swearing and scenes of a sexual nature.


Prologue

"Amy!"  
The woman in question lifted her head from the stacks of paper on her desk, to look towards her unhappy boss, nothing out of the normal.  
"Yes?" She asked, more coolly than she felt.  
"Where is the report I asked for?"  
"Somewhere here," she waved her hand around the messy desk. "The deadline is for Monday, boss."  
"So? The PM wants the preliminary report."  
"Well just because he's PM doesn't mean he gets special favours, he shall have to wait until I've finished."  
"Look, Amy. You're good but I need it quick, with all these hurricanes, collapsing bridges and whatnot we have to give a good report on these trains!"  
"I'm aware of that," she answered brushing a stray strand of her, long, brown hair, away from her face.  
"So-"  
"Because it's going to be so good, I take more time."  
The small, thin and balding man sighed. What little hair he had left was slicked to the side and his grey eyes were tired, the minister of transport was not a well man, "okay. As long as it's on my desk Monday morning."  
"Don't worry. It will."

The conversation ended and he walked away, disappearing into his office. I sighed, the report was not good nor was it near completion. Being the deputy of the minister of transport may have seemed like a good job, at twenty two, but it was time consuming.

Standing , I took my brown, leather from the back of my chair, I pulled it on. I left the my small office and into the hallway, I exited the building quickly. Not wanting to linger in the depressing place, but then for the past three years Britain had been quite depressing, misty and cold. Well the cold was nothing new.

Outside the building I found Kingsley Shacklebolt stood in an alley next to the building, he was speaking to a tall, slim man, dressed in jeans and a black shirt. His brown hair was combed neatly, his blue eyes the only bit of light in the alley and his handsome face solemn as he talked to the bald Kinsgley.

Kingsley handed the man a booklet, fifty pages or so. Sameenah was prepared to walk past, not bothered if Kingsley was a drug addict. He was the Prime Minister's right hand man, right at the top. Then it clicked, what if the man was a spy? Kingsley may have given him secrets about the government, a farfetched theory she knew, but her curiosity needed an excuse to follow the stranger.

She waited in the shadows until Kingsley walked back into the building, the man tucked the papers into his pocket, how he had fit them in there she did not know, for fifty pages could not simply be shoved into the pocket of a man's jeans.

He began walking, a fast pace. Or maybe it was just his long legs, but Amy struggled to keep up with him, despite being neither tall nor short. He walked for ages before finally stopping, with a start she realised where they were, Charing Cross Road, the street upon which her flat was located. The man walked into a dingy old pub, the Leaky Cauldron. She had seen it before, but never gone in. she had not felt the need, however there is a first time first time for everything.

Opening the rusting, black door , she entered. The pub was not what you'd expect, even if it was old looking from outside. About five people were sat inside, no-one spoke to anyone, keeping to themselves, she got looks of suspicion as she walked in. The people wore strange clothes and cloaks, the man who I had followed was talking to the barman. Who was toothless and bald. Amy, mind racing, sat down in a booth far from everyone else and watched the 'spy' closely. He seemed totally at ease and when he turned rather than make his way to a table he headed straight towards her. He grinned as he sat down infront of her.

"Can I help you?" She asked, a tone that echoed the way she'd spoken to Trevor McNeil, her boss.  
"You're a witch," he stated.  
"How dare you!"  
"No. Not like that! Like you can do magic," he was whispering now.  
"Oh yeah, I've always known. Of course I-"  
"Silencio," he almost hissed the strange words.  
Amy opened her mouth to tell him he was mad, but found she could not. She tried again, but it seemed she was mute, she could not even whistle.  
The man was chuckling, a long thin stick held in his hand, "that's how they told me. I don't know why you didn't go to Hogwarts though, anyway it explains why you could see the pub."  
Amy give him a look, it clearly stated she thought he was mad. But being unable to speak makes understanding strange things easier. A look of realisation dawned on her face, he was telling the truth.

"Yep. Excuse whilst I make a call. Tom! Two butterbeers." The barman nodded at his request.  
Amy watched the tall man make his way to the fireplace, he waved his stick or was it a wand and flames sprouted, grabbing something off the mantle he thrust it into the fire. The flames turned green, and Amy gave a yelp of horror, that she could not without her voice, as he thrust his head into the flames and shouted something.  
"AJ!" Still with his head in the flames the man was speaking to someone. The other wizards did not seem surprised and Amy tried to copy their look of indifference.

Once the tall man had pulled his heads out of the flames he crossed the stone floor, two bottles in his hand, he offered one to Amy who slowly took it.  
"You'll like that stuff. Aj is coming, I'm staying at his place, we'll see what he can do. I'm Alfie."

Amy shook his hand and then he realised, "oh! Sorry." He drew out his wand lazily flicked it whilst he drunk with one hand.  
"I'm Amy Fawley."  
His reply was interrupted by the flames turning green, a man stepped out, gracefully. He was tall, taller than Alfie, lean and handsome. He was of South Asian descent, his black hair was brushed perfectly to the side and his dark brown eyes scanned the room. Despite being good looking, he looked terrifying. He smiled when he saw Alfie.

"Butterbeer Tom, please. Thanks," the man snapped his fingers and the bottle followed him obediently to Amy and Alfie. "So Alf what's this all impor-" he stopped speaking upon spotting Amy, raising an eyebrow he spoke, teasingly, "don't tell me you called me so that I could play wingman."  
"No I didn't, nor would I," he informed the muscular man, "I haven't forgotten last time," he said as he moved over slightly to give space to his friend.  
"Ah. That erm- incident?" Both of them looked at each other before bursting into a fit of giggles. Well that was stranger than magic, Amy thought. It wasn't everyday you saw two six foot plus men giggling like gossiping schoolgirls.

She cleared her throat, "hem, hem."  
This caused Alfie to look up but it caused the other man to roar with laughter.  
"Aj?" Alfie asked.  
"S-s-sorry, it's just you sounded like my old Defense teacher, the hem hem!"  
"You mean the Umbridge woman?"  
"Yeah," he grinned.  
"I'm sorry, but what are you talking about?" Amy asked thoroughly confused.  
"At Hogwarts, we had a teacher, from the ministry. Incompetent arse- anyway she had this annoying cough, to catch our attention. I told her, it would work better by, shouting listen you bloody- actually what I said doesn't matter what I said. I got a detention for it and a howler, from my dad, he does all the shouting," Aj grinned. "Anyway that's why I thought it was hilarious."  
"Aj is weird," Alfie concluded.  
"Hogwarts?" Amy asked.  
"You foreign or something?"  
"No-"  
Amy however was stopped from explaining by Alfie, "she doesn't know about magic, our world and all."

Something flashed in Aj's eyes, "WHAT? ARE YOU FUCKING DENSE ALF? I'LL HAVE TO OBLIVIATE HER! YOU CAN'T BRING A MUGGLE INTO OUR WORLD, ESPECIALLY IN THESE CIRCUMSTANCES," he then drew his wand and pointed it straight at a startled Amy, the whole pub watching the scene. He then hissed something, but it was blocked by Alfie. "Do I have take you down to do it, you may like her but, is this really wise? I will beat you, I can and you know I will."  
"She's a witch!"  
"You just said-"  
"Sit down, I'll explain."  
"All right," slowly, the anger dissolving, Aj sat down. "What are you looking at?" He growled at the patrons of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Bellatrix, Selwyn and Sameenah. Take some lowly sympathisers and do for me, a favour."  
Sameenah looked up in surprise, the Dark Lord, she regretted joining, had assigned her a task. He mistrusted her ever since her failed imperius upon Herbert Chorley, a junior minister of the muggle Prime Minister.  
Bellatrix spoke first from the three, fawning, "of course my Lord, as you demand, anything you wish." Her devotion disgusted even some of the most loyal Death Eaters, the grovelling was un-pureblood like as could be. As great as he may be, there was no need to beg like a lowly servent. But of course none would voice their opinion, out of fear.  
"Thank you, Bellatrix. Now, the three of you shall rid me of undesirables. Filthy blood-traitors. The Shafiq's they're powerful, take many. It'll just be the youngest branch of the Shafiq's, the others are not in this country. Give them a chance to turn to our side, for Lord Voldemort is merciful," the man, if he could be called that, let out a smile, no emotion behind it. Just a movement of his disgusting lips. "Shall you all do it?" Of course it wasn't a question, despite its phrasing.

"Yes, my lord, yes." All three bowed their heads and rushed from the room.

"Selwyn gather Greyback and a few other werewolves. Sameenah you and I shall travel to Devon, many sympathisers have set up camp there."  
The younger witch nodded at the heavy lidded woman.

"So we have to get you a wand," Alfie told Amy.  
"Can't I do without, you just said the only wandmaker has been taken."  
"Not only, the best. There are others," Aj said, his head was turned away from them, he seemed to be studying the occupants of the pub, "ah." He nodded and rose. Alfie seemed to be shaking his head, Amy watched interestedly. " 'Scuse me."

He had walked over to a man sat drinking quietly, he seemed to be waiting for someone. The man, dark haired and an aristocratic look about his turned and sneered, "what?"  
"What do you think of the Dark Lord's beliefs?" He meant Voldemort, but he'd just stated mere minutes ago that saying the Dark Lord was what his servant did, leaving Amy confused.  
"I think what he is doing is right, ridding us of the filth that taints our world."  
"Thanks, all I wanted to know," Aj turned and began walking, rather slowly. Almost as if he wanted the man to stand up.  
"Why? You are a sympathiser?"  
"I'm a pureblood," Aj answered simply, still not turning around.  
He stood up and walked towards Aj, who still had his back turned. "Good. We need people, for an-"

He had been interrupted, for Aj had landed a jaw breaking punch upon his, well, jaw. The shorter man slumped to the floor, unconscious, "I never said I sympathised," he then proceeded to stamp on the man's face.  
"Amy, take the wand. It'll be like you won it."  
"But it's his-"  
"Take it," Aj hissed, "he would have killed you had he known your origin." I had learnt by now that Aj was a joker, but his temper short something she would not want to be on the end of, as Alfie had kindly informed her. Slowly she walked over to the man and pulled out his wand from his robes. "Not so hard was it? Now let's teach you some magic."

"Where is Selwyn?" Bellatrix asked.  
"How would I know, I was with you all this time, was I not?"  
"The fool was supposed to meet us here," she informed Sameenah, gazing at the imposing, grey Shafiq manor. The walls were high and the gate strong, the death of the Shafiqs would take man power, although fifty grunts, wanna be Death Eaters were stood behind the two witches, Selwyn needed to arrive with Greyback and his gang of thugs if they wanted to stand a chance, "and do not speak to me like that."  
"As you wish."  
The manor even if it was not a fortress would take some penetrating, wards were erected around the property and Sameenah knew for a fact that the Shafiqs were an old pureblood family, they had many allies and friends, not to mention that the Shafiqs were powerful in their own right.

A popping sound indicated someone had apparated in their vicinity, it was Selwyn and Greyback. Following them were a few other werewolves along with poor witches and wizards.

"Finally!"  
"I was attacked, my wand taken."  
"By who?"  
"I do not know his identity, muggleborn considering how he attacked, despite claiming to be a pureblood."  
"Whatever, that is of no concern to me. Do you have a wand?"  
"Yes."  
"Good, now there is only one way in, the gate. We shall send in thirty men, to barrage the wards. The gate is un-scalable, at least thirty feet high."  
"Ah yes, then we ourselves shall enter the fray, with the rest."  
"Correct, Selwyn. First attack!"

The large crowd burst forwards, from the depths of the forest bright flashing lights were visible. The three Death Eaters would know that when the wards did fall, no man would be left alive.

"Explarmus!" The wand had worked well for the few spells Amy had succeeded in casting, however non of them were battle spells, she was still stuck on the disarming charm, nothing compared to what Aj could teach her, according to Alfie.  
"It's expelliarmus," Alfie yawned, he was sat on a couch he had conjured, in an abandoned shop. The shop was of course located on Diagon Alley, a famous wizarding street where shopping was mainly done.

Alfie and Aj had taken her to Gringotts, the wizarding bank. They had acquired her a cauldron and some books, to teach her magic. Alfie was apparently the best potioneer in Britain. She had been shocked to see Aj's vault, from where the money had come, he was incredibly rich. His vault piled with gold and other ornaments. That was just his, not his family's who could have bought London ten times over and not blink. His money although a vast amount was given by his parents, he was a professional quidditch player, a wizarding sport. It was the equivalent of muggle football, Alfie had informed her mostly, thanks to his muggle heritage he was able to relate to Amy. Aj meanwhile was a pureblood, although he was well versed about the muggle world, he was still clueless about many things, finding television hilarious, 'why not just go to a dwarf colony, if you want to see midgets talking and doing stupid things?"

"Exzelli- np, wait let me- exdeddiarmus? Wait- again- I- EXPELLIARMUS!"  
Aj's wand flew from his hand, the bored expression on his face displayed shock, fleetingly. He smirked, "not bad. However-" A silver mist interrupted his speech, the mist slowly began to form, slowly. Amy then realised how attentively Alfie and Aj were looking at the silver lion, it spoke, however the words were in another language, Aj however understood.  
"They've attacked the manor, we have to go. Amy stay here!"  
"No I want to help."  
"Help? You can't, you wou-"  
"Maybe it'd help her, she can pick up techniques."  
"On your head be it," Aj sighed, then he turned on the spot and disappeared.  
Startled, Amy stared at Alfie expectantly, he grabbed her arm and he too turned on the spot. Her insides were being turned inside out, a churning feeling in her gut told her. However she landed on a dry patch of ground and immediately began retching, she then threw up. Alfie withdrew his wand and said something, she could not hear over the screaming. She felt better, straight away.

The battle was in full flow, after drawing out the Shafiqs the Death Eaters had gained the upper hand, although the four Shafiqs, who were fighting, were still alive they were tiring. The two youngest Shafiqs had been evacuated and the eldest boy was no-where to be seen.

Bellatrix had been engaged in an intense duel with Salim Shafiq, the head of the family and his wife was fighting back Selwyn and several other thugs, on her own. The eldest of the Shafiq children, Maryam, was locked in a duel with Sameenah and three others. Had it not been for the numbers advantage, Sameenah would have been defeated much earlier. The young woman had been two years ahead of Sameenah at Hogwarts and was now Supreme Mugwump, at the tender age of twenty two. She was a formidable opponent on the battlefield, not for aggressiveness but for her sheer talent. Her magic was diverse enough that she had conjured shoes, to beat her opponents, whilst she duelled with them.

The middle Shafiq, Abdus, was smart. He was duelling one of the thugs, although not of age he could certainly throw a curse and a hex. He seemed confident in his abilities if a little clumsy.

A loud crack sounded, Sameenah saw that three people had arrived. Ajwaad Shafiq, he had been two years behind her, he was a prodigy. Alfie Baker, a muggleborn potions genius, he had been in the year above her and a pretty woman of average height.

A few of the, younger, Death Eaters hesitated, knowing full well how skilled the two boys were,, having gone to school in their time. Sameenah's momentary lack of attention was enough for her to be disarmed, by her opponent. The other Death Eaters who had been assisting her were those who hesitated, they were thrown to the ground, by Maryam Shafiq. However as she raised her wand. to stun Sameenah. A figure hurtled into the short, dark haired witch, Fenrir Greyback. An almost wolfish roar was heard, not from the werewolf, but Maryam's younger brother, Ajwaad. The younger man threw himself at the werewolf, abandoning his attempt to get a clear shot at Greyback. The werewolf was incredibly strong, thanks to his wolf traits, however Ajwaad could challenge him physically, as he was taller and leaner than the other man. The two were soon wrestling like children, apart from the fact there was a lot more blood.

Sameenah had now recovered her wand and as Maryam Shafiq aimed at Greyback she sent a stunner towards the eldest Shafiq child. However sensing something was coming she rolled out of the way and sent various jinxes back towards the Death Eater. The battle was truly in full flow, with the new arrivals the Shafiqs began driving back the invaders.

Amy hid behind the large boulder Alfie had conjured, she was stood trying to send disarming spells at the attackers, however just one of her numerous attempts had been successful. She was desperate to help AJ who seemed to be wrestling an older man, however the disarming spell would have little effect upon a man who was unarmed.

Scanning the field for anyone in need of assistance, Alfie gave her a look, that plainly said, 'stay there,' he was using potions and throwing them at the black robed attackers.

"Expelliarmus," a smirk crossed her lips as a Death Eater, who had been closing in on Ajwaad's younger brother, was disarmed. The teen looked slightly relieved, before upper cutting his attacker.

Sameenah screamed to Bellatrix, who was dancing just out of reach of Salim Shafiq's banishing charms, "retreat! We're going to lose- protego!"  
"AHAHAHA, we do not retreat! We're going to do as the Dark Lord commanded, complete the special task our master has asked of us- AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
"I hardly think this is a special task, a death wish more like! We're going to lose, Bellatrix! Young she may be, but I think it best we retreat," Selwyn supported the youngest of the trio.  
"No! We must do this."  
The argument was interrupted by a sound of thunder and then green lightning. Fearfully Sameenah glanced towards where Greyback was wrestling Ajwaad Shafiq. The fight, however, was over. Greyback, surprisingly, lay unconscious, his face covered in blood, his body was slumped, pathetically.

Ajwaad Shafiq, looking truly scary, wiped blood from his nose and drew his wand. It seemed his anger had caused the thunder and lightning. Terror gripped Sameenah as slowly, thugs fell, left, right and centre.

"Crucio!" It was a spell she'd never used nor wanted to, but the desperation squashed her morality, her opponent screamed and fell, but it seemed to cause barely, if not any, pain. Before she could get back up, Sameenah's wand was thrown from her hand. Then finally the call of retreat came, from Bellatrix. How was she to apparated, without her wand?

She sprinted towards the dark of the forest, where her wand had been flung, but it was futile as the cracks indicated her comrades apparating away. Before she could even make it to the forest however her heart tightened. Squeezing the life out of her, it truly felt as if someone had grabbed her heart and was crushing it, slowly.

"Aj! Stop it! Can't you see she's going to-" a shrill voice screamed.  
"It's war." Was the last thing she heard before, being claimed by unconsciousness.

_HPHPHP_

_A?N There will be one more main character, but they aren't involved just yet, also around the middle of the story there will be a split, of the plot. I can't decide which way to go, so you tell me. Not now necessarily but as the story continues, leave your opinion on whih way._

_The Options:_

_It involves time travelling and putting things right, probably back to the trio's time in school, they however won't be heavily involved._

_Follows cannon, but obviously this is the tale of these five._

_So if you want to tell me which way, just leave a comment, thanks._

_Fact of the chapter: The Shafiq family is a real pureblood family, according to J.K Rowling. However their first names are not known, so I thought it would be fun to write about an Asian wizarding family, with Asians having a strong family ethic, similar to the Weasley family however I saw these people being richer and slightly more aggressive, jokes aren't always harmless either. I know the Shafiq family may not be Asian, they could be Arab or even a British family with an exotic name but I chose to write them like this._

_I'll also be making a book, with more information on the characters, that I've made up, obviously not J.K's. So look out for that._

_Well this is getting lengthy so good bye._

_Sarah._


End file.
